


The Comfort Zone.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Manstead Moments [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: In that moment of relief during 3.18, Natalie's thoughts can be heard as she gets the text from Will.





	The Comfort Zone.

I'd never really paid attention to my watch beeping to signal a text before.

But after that day? There was a very good reason.

So when the text from Will came through, I left Sarah's side immediately, sprinting out the doors.

 

My feet barely touched the ground, and then, seemingly out of nowhere I saw it.

A police cruiser pulling up and and parking.

 

I stopped in front of a random SVU, my heart racing, "Owen?" I called out as the door opened.

 

Then the exclamation that led me to exhale deeply and dispel any doubts I ever had that he was safe, "Mommy!!!!!!!"

 

I sprinted to Owen quickly, as he went to meet me, "Hi baby! are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he nods, grinning at Will.

"She was scared buddy," Will whispers softly, his unspoken '.. me too' hanging in the air.

 

He and I looked up at each other, 'How did you....?" I stammer.

 

"After we confirmed the identity of the shooter, I had my brother make some calls. You were right, they were at the park. But as soon as they heard shots, they left all their things and took off for nearest safe place. They ended up at the 51st district."

 

I exhale sharply again, leaning into him, Owen holding onto me for dear life, and Will wrapping his arms around us.

I've never been more grateful to him than I was in that moment.

That day, he'd become my comfort zone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just live for Manstead moments, truly, and I bawled like a baby when Nat reunited with Owen.
> 
> So here's the first Manstead Family Fic.


End file.
